Cowboy Take Me Away
by LikeARunaway
Summary: One night, Selphie thinks about her and Irvines relationship. What she doesn't know is that Irvine has a suprise for her. Please R&R I really like reviews.


Cowboy Take Me Away  
  
A/N: I was listening to Dixie Chicks' Fly CD when I wrote this. Feeling particually creative; i dicided to write a songfic for my favorite song on the Cd. Obviously Irvine and Selphie fit into this song. So enough of my endless talking, on with the fic.  
  
Selphie sat on a grassy hill overlooking Balamb Garden. Her day hadn't been the greatest, accually it downright sucked. First she was late for the SeeD meeting, then she tripped in the hall while running to meet up with her friends in the cafeteria, brusing her knee in the process, Lastly, she hadn't seen Irvine all day.  
  
She and Irvine had been flirting with eachother for two months now but he still won't ask her out. This made Selphie mad yet sad at the same time.  
  
I am so confused. Does he love me or not. *Sigh* Hey, I just thought of something, Irvine reminds me of a song I heard awhile back. What was it called again...Oh yeah Cowboy Take Me Away.  
  
~I Said I wanna touch the earth,  
  
I wanna break it in my hands,  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly.  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground,  
  
In the comfort of your arms.  
  
On a pillow of blue bonnets,  
  
and a blanket made of stars.  
  
Oh it sounds good to me~  
  
Irvine walked across the grassy plains by Balamb Garden. Selphie had missed dinner, witch was not a common thing for her. He feared for her, even if she was being attacked by a bite bug.  
  
Please be ok Selph. I would die if you were hurt. Up ahead, he sees a dark shape on a hill. The sun had just left the sky by this time, so Irvine couldn't tell who or what the thing was.  
  
~Cowboy take me away,  
  
Fly this girl as high as you can,  
  
into the wild blue,  
  
Set me free, oh I say.  
  
Closer to heaven,  
  
And closer to you~  
  
Whatever this person/thing was, it was humming a soft song. As he got closer he started to realize that this person was a girl. Suddenly a twig snapped under his foot, and the girl whirled around.  
  
~I wanna walk and not run,  
  
I wanna skip and not fall.  
  
I wanna look at the horizon,  
  
and not see a building standing tall.  
  
I wanna be the only one,  
  
For miles and miles.  
  
Except for maybe you,  
  
And your simple smile.  
  
Oh it sounds good to me,  
  
Yes it sounds so good to me~  
  
"Selphie?!"  
  
"Irvine?!"  
  
Then they both say at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
They then both start laughing. Irvine walks up the hill and sits beside Selphie, then says.  
  
"No really, what are you doin' out here? It's freezing, and ya missed dinner."  
  
Selphie then sighs.  
  
"Nothing really..."  
  
A gust of wind kicks up and Selphie starts to shiver. Irvine notices, and wraps his coat around Selphie and hugs her tight.  
  
~Cowboy take me away,  
  
Fly this girl as high as you can,  
  
Into the wild blue.  
  
Set me free, oh i say.  
  
Closer to heaven and closer to you.~  
  
Irvine then turns Selphies face so it faces his.  
  
"Selphie I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Selph..I...I...I love you but have been to afraid to tell you. I thought you might reject me."  
  
Selphie smiles.  
  
"Irvine I though you would never say that. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Irvine and Selphie then share a kiss beneath the starry sky. Selphie then sings the song she  
  
remembered earlyer.  
  
~"Cowboy take me away,  
  
Fly this girl as high as you can,  
  
Into the wild blue.  
  
Set me free, oh I say.  
  
Closer to heaven, and closer to you."~  
  
A/N: This isn't my best work, just a little something I thought of when i felt like i wanted to write something mushy. Yeah so if ya wanna review you can really ::Wink Wink, Nudge nudge:: I really like reviews. BTW this isn't my faveorite couple, Rinoa and Squall are, but this song worked for them, so yeah. Dont get me wrong though, I think this is a Really Cute couple, there just not my fave thats all. Well till next time, this is SoccerChick88 signing out. 


End file.
